Reasons Not To Be An Idiot
by Prone To Obsession
Summary: Sequel to my story "Always Where I Need To Be".  The story starts as Spring Break ends, and Kat has to deal with Tabitha's betrayal & the school hating her.  And of course, there will be tons of Katrick-love and arguments, of course!
1. Fist Vs Tact

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or any of the characters, settings, etc.

**A/N:** Sequel to "Always Where I Need To Be". There's a few references to stuff from that story, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest starting there. :) Oh, and I hope you like the story name, Silverpistola. ;)

**Chapter 1-Fist Vs. Tact**

Kat sat in her room before school, deep in meditation. She had wanted to continue with her study in Buddhism, even after backing out of the Nepal trip. But it had been a little difficult; fake pregnancies, robot babies, and hot boyfriends sleeping on your couch were not conducive to inner peace and tranquility. But now things were slightly more normal—well, her father still had a hard time talking to her beyond the occasional lecture, and she was grounded, but other than that, things were normal. So she felt like she should resume her daily meditations. She was so into it that morning that her dad had to come stomping into her room before she heard him calling her name.

"Kat!" he said, for the third time. "You're going to be late for school!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," she said, opening her eyes and giving him a sweet smile. She was doing her best to stay on his good side. "I'll be right down."

Downstairs, Bianca was texting at the breakfast table. She stopped when she saw Kat. "Oh, Kat..." she said in a sympathetic voice. "I can't believe you're actually going to school today. Do you think people will throw garbage at you? Oh my god, what if they throw garbage at _me_ because I'm with you?"

Kat sneered, "That was almost empathy, I think."

"It is. I'm totally willing to help you get back at the jerks who switched your campaign video. What are you going to do to Tabitha? Ooh I'd love to see her taken down a peg. Can you believe she had the nerve to turn me in when she thought I was sleeping with Mr. Ross?"

"Yes, never mind what she did to me," Kat mumbled. But Bianca's question was a valid one; Kat had thought a lot about what she would do to get back at Tabitha. Though, now that she was determined to study Buddhism more seriously, Kat wondered if she should take her revenge at all.

"Cameron's in the AV club, so maybe he could help if you want to do something while she's doing the morning announcements..." Bianca was brainstorming, since Kat didn't answer her question.

"No," Kat said finally. "I'm not going to do anything to her."

"What?" Bianca screeched. "Are you serious? After she humiliated you in front of the whole school? How are you going to make everyone stop hating you, then?"

"Listen, I said those things on the video. Yes, I didn't intend for people to hear them, but the fact remains that I _meant_ everything I said. As much as it'll suck, I have to accept that everyone's going to hate me for a while. Probably a long while. But, as Buddha says, 'As solid rock remains unmoved by the wind, so the wise remain unmoved by blame.'"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I _really_ don't get you, Kat."

Kat just smiled condescendingly at her sister. "I know," she said. "Come on, let's get to school."

* * *

It had only taken one night for Patrick to miss sleeping on Kat's uncomfortable, lumpy couch. His jackass step-father, Brad, had laid into him the second he walked through the door on Sunday, calling him every name in the book and generally berating him for being a worthless human being. So it wasn't surprising that Patrick had left the house as early as possible, hoping to be gone before Brad got up for work. Now he just had about an hour to kill before school started.

As he wandered down the halls, he passed by Kat's locker. A couple of guys were around it, and Patrick crept a little closer to see why. They were scribbling all over it with Sharpies, writing...well, writing things that NO ONE was allowed to write about Patrick Verona's girlfriend. He clenched his fists, but then stopped. Remembering how offended Kat was when she thought he beat up Charlie Woo for her, and how pissed she got when he almost started a fight with Blank, he decided against physically assaulting the trespassers. But he couldn't let them get off scott-free.

Pulling his own Sharpie out of his backpack, he tapped the two idiots on the shoulder. One bolted down the hallway as soon as he saw Patrick's glare. That almost made Patrick laugh, but he remembered that he was supposed to be intimidating. He grabbed the second guy before he could run off too, then pinned him not-so-gently against the locker. Uncapping the marker with his teeth, he scrawled across the jerk's forehead, "I am a douche-bag". Before letting the kid, who was clearly expecting a beating, go, Patrick growled, "Leave her alone." The kid nodded nervously and took off down the hallway after his friend.

Patrick sighed and turned back to the locker. Stupid permanent ink. He hoped that kid had as much trouble getting it off his forehead as Patrick was going to have getting it off this locker.


	2. Somebody Told Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or any of the characters, settings, etc.

**A/N:** I think this may end up being longer than I originally planned. There's a lot going on, but hopefully this'll work out well...I am such a nervous writer! Oh, and I have to give myself a pat on the back for probably the most obscure, bizarre chapter title imaginable. I'm very devoted to using only song titles for these stories, and when I saw this song title in my collection, I knew I HAD to use it. It's from a CD called "Strong Bad Sings And Other Type Hits" and if you are familiar with Homestar Runner, you may have heard of this CD. Anyway, it cracks me up. I know no one else cares, but I had to mention it. On to the chapter...

**Chapter 2-Somebody Told Me (Now I Believe Them)**

Finally getting the offensive scrawl off the locker, Patrick stood back to admire his work. You could still tell that _something _had been written there, but at least Kat wouldn't have to read those idiot's opinions of her after every class. As he threw his paper towels in the trash, he saw Cameron walking down the hall. Well, hobbling down the hall might be a more proper term. He had a cast on his right leg and was using crutches to make his way through the hall, which was now starting to get packed with students.

"Skydiving accident?" Patrick asked when Cameron finally limped within earshot.

Cameron either missed the sarcasm or chose to ignore it. "Nothing like that," he said. "See, Michael convinced me to try LARPing over the spring break-"

"What's...LARPing?" Patrick asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Live action role playing. It was pretty intense-" Cameron continued on with his story, but Patrick was distracted when he saw Kat enter the building. She had a grim face on. No wonder too, with the way she was being treated. Some kids were throwing wadded up balls of paper at her, others were giving her the finger, and still others were shouting at her as she passed them. Kat's face was one of determination, but Patrick could tell she was upset. She ducked into the bathroom, and Patrick turned his attention back to Cameron, who was still telling his story.

"And then he challenged me to a duel, but I stumbled backwards-"

"Great story, Spoink. Really. But," Patrick stopped. He didn't have much time to think. He wanted—no, he _needed_ to help Kat. And the only thing he could think of that might help was to use his reputation. "Okay, listen. Cameron, I need a favor. Normally I don't encourage the stupid rumors people spread about me, but I'm going to make an exception, and you're going to help. Make sure people know that if they mess with Kat, they're going to have to deal with me. Okay?"

Cameron looked, as he usually did when he talked to Patrick, slightly terrified. He just nodded. "I should, um," he jerked his head towards his class, "I should get to class." He started the difficult trek on his crutches, but Patrick put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

He wasn't sure this was a good idea. Kat was very independent; she would probably be pissed if she knew what he was doing. But, he _had_ to do something. So he leaned in a little closer to Cameron, and growled, "If Kat finds out about this discussion, you'll have a matching cast for your other leg. Got it?"

Again, Cameron just nodded, and took off down the hall with record speed for someone with only one good leg.

* * *

"Bianca!" Cameron cried as he nearly mowed the blonde down. "Bianca! I need your help."

"Cameron, I'm a little busy right now. Kat's being dumped on by the whole school. My already pathetic popularity status is not helped by being the sister of the most hated girl in school. I need to do something to help her, which will in turn help me."

"But, that's what I need help with."

"What do you mean?"

"Patrick Verona said that he wants people to know that if they mess with Kat, he'll beat them up. He said it with bloodlust in his eyes, Bianca! And he said if Kat finds out what he said, he'll break my legs!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Please, Cameron. Aren't you being a little dramatic? I mean, I know Patrick has a bad reputation and all, but trust me, he spent last week in my house helping my sister take care of a baby doll. He's not the type of guy to go around busting kneecaps."

"You...you think?"

"I know. But..." Bianca smiled as she sensed a brilliant plan being hatched. She looked at Cameron's busted leg. "As long as he wants us to start a rumor about him, we may as well make it good. How did you say your broke your leg?"

"LARPing," Cameron answered. "From now on, I'll fight my battles in front of the computer screen. The Enter key never left me with a cast."

"No," Bianca corrected him, "You didn't break your leg larfing-"

"LARPing."

"Whatever. You didn't break your leg doing that." She pulled Cameron over to where a large group of kids were standing. Just within earshot of them, she raised her voice as she said, "Oh my god, Cameron, are you kidding me? _Patrick Verona_ beat you up for talking bad about my sister, _Kat Stratford_? God, if he _broke your leg_ for that, there's no telling _what_ he'll do next! Anyone who says or does _anything_ to mess with Kat had better watch their back!"

The group obviously took notice, because they immediately pulled out their cell phones and starting texting the newest gossip. Satisfied, Bianca and Cameron went on their way. Once they were out of earshot, Cameron stopped. "Why did you do that? I don't want people thinking I got beat up!"

"Trust me, Cameron, that's much better for your popularity than the truth. And besides, we're helping Kat. Now, we can focus on step 2 of fixing Kat's life."

"What's step 2?"

"We have to prove what a lying, backstabbing, two-faced weasel Tabitha Cooke is. Then the school will hate her so much they'll forget about hating Kat. And I'll stop getting treated like a leper for having an evil sister." Bianca nodded resolutely. Now, if only she knew how to accomplish Step 2...


	3. Happy Now?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or any of the characters, settings, etc.

**A/N: **This felt like it took forever to write! I hope the next few chapters come a little more easily. Tell me if it feels OOC, please, because I'm not really sure.

**Chapter 3-Happy Now?**

After talking with Cameron, Patrick resumed his post, leaning against Kat's locker with his arms folded squarely over his chest. He glanced around the hallway to make sure he hadn't missed Kat coming out of the bathroom. He knew she always stopped at her locker before first period. So when he didn't see her, he knew he just had to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

After several long minutes, the final bell rang and the hallways were empty. And he still hadn't met up with Kat. Furrowing his brow, he wondered if she had passed by unnoticed. But that would mean she skipped coming to her locker. Which might mean she was avoiding him. Just as he started fighting off paranoia, the girl's room door swung slowly open, and Kat came shuffling out, head down. She nearly ran into him before she noticed he was there.

"Patrick!" she said, surprised. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm never in class...shouldn't _you_ be in class?"

She shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant way. "I was...running late this morning."

Patrick narrowed his eyes. "That's weird. Usually beautiful, intelligent girls are very good liars," he said. "What's up, Kat?"

She looked up at him, and he realized she was holding back tears. He instinctively pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his jacket, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stayed that way for a minute. Finally, Kat spoke. Her words were muffled because she was still buried in Patrick's shoulder. He pulled her away and she repeated herself. "I'm not supposed to care what people think."

Patrick smiled. "I know. Who cares what they think? Seriously. They're idiots, as you so nicely explained in your election video." She looked at him like he was not helping, so he sighed, "It'll get better. It's only Monday. I _promise_ it'll get better." In his head, Patrick was calculating how fast Cameron could spread a rumor and when that might start affecting people's treatment of Kat. He figured it wouldn't take more than a day for things to start getting better. Until then..."You want to sneak out of here at lunch?" he asked. He expected her to say no; especially with how much trouble she was in with her dad, he knew Kat wouldn't want to break the rules. So he was genuinely shocked (but glad) when she agreed.

"I'll meet you by your bike at 12," she said.

* * *

"Kat, wait up!" Blank jogged up to Kat as she was leaving first period.

She turned on her heels at his voice. Glaring at him, she crossed her arms and tilted her head. "What do _you_ want?" she spat.

"Kat, can we please talk? I've felt terribly all week."

"It's called a conscience. I guess you're not used to having one."

"I swear I had nothing to do with replacing your campaign video. I wanted to win, but not this way. Tabitha was the one-but I'm sure you've already figured out that she was the one who switched the tapes. I had no idea she was going to do it, though, I promise you that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kat repeated her Buddhist mantra in her head and took a couple of deep breaths. Finally, she sighed, "It's fine, Blank. Really. As Buddha says, 'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.' I just want to move on with my life and forget this whole fiasco."

"Well, that shouldn't be hard," he smiled. They were standing on one of the balconies overlooking the quad. Blank tilted his head towards the students below, and Kat followed his gaze to where Patrick was standing. "With motorcycle-man terrorizing anyone who looks at you wrong, I'm sure people will stop harassing you pretty quickly."

Kat snapped her head back to look at Blank. "What are you talking about? Patrick isn't _terrorizing_ anyone."

"That's not the word around here." Blank leaned in close to Kat. "I hear he broke Cameron James' leg because he suspected _him_ of switching your tapes."

Kat shook her head. "That's not possible. Patrick and I talked about it last week. He knows it was Tabitha. Besides, he _wouldn't _beat anyone up."

"He tried beating me up! How is that so different?"

Kat faltered. "He...he didn't like you taking me on a date. That was different."

"He was defending his _property_, the same as he's doing now." Blank put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Not that I'm saying you don't deserve to be defended. But if it were me, I would defend you as a gentleman. Not an owner."

Kat's face was turning red, first from embarrassment, then from anger. Not only was she angry at what Blank was suggesting, she was indignant that what started as an apology ended with Blank trying to wedge himself between her and Patrick. She shrugged her shoulder so that his hand was no longer resting on it. "You'd better hope those rumors aren't true," she said icily. "Because if Patrick's beating people up for me, I'm sicking him on you next."

* * *

Kat wasn't able to find Cameron until after third period. Finally, she spotted him coming out of his algebra class. She pulled him to the side. "Cameron!" she said, with a huge grin on her face. She was forcing herself to be happy so she wouldn't kill someone. "How's the leg? What the heck happened, anyway?"

"Um...that's...that's a little unclear at this point," he answered, looking at her strangely. Her chipper attitude was unnerving him.

Kat's smile faded. "Alright, listen," she said plainly. "I can't do that fake nice crap. Why are people saying that Patrick beat you up?"

Cameron feigned ignorance. "Wha...What? That's crazy. You're crazy! No one's saying that."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I heard from Charlie that he broke your leg in three places! I heard from some girl in the bathroom that you had to go in for surgery!"

Cameron put his hand up, "See, that's just crazy. It's a hairline fracture, and nothing more."

"Tell me where the rumor started."

With a threatening look from Kat, Cameron finally told the truth, and it came out so fast she could hardly understand him. "Patrick told me to start a rumor so that people would stop bugging you, and then Bianca turned that into him breaking my leg, and then it all sort of...snowballed from there..." his voice faded out as he waited for Kat to scream, or smack him, or both. To his surprise, she did neither.

"Thank you for telling me. Now if you'll excuse me...I have to meet someone for lunch," she said, "S_omeone who is _so_ dead_," she added under her breath.


	4. I Stand Corrected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or any of the characters, settings, etc.

**A/N: **I think there's one more chapter after this, but we'll see. :) Thanks for all the reviews and everything so far!

**Chapter 4-I Stand Corrected**

"What the hell!" Kat asked as she stormed up to Patrick. She had been trying to remain calm and peaceful all day, but mantras and meditation can only get you so far when everyone in your life won't stop meddling.

Patrick didn't even ask what she was talking about. The look on her face told her everything he needed to know. "Kat, calm down. I was just trying to help. I didn't want to see you treated like crap by the whole school.'

"If I needed your help, I would have asked for it."

Patrick let out a short laugh. "Ha! Would you, really, Kat? When have you ever asked for help with _anything_?"

"I can take care of myself!" she countered.

"Ah yes," Patrick threw his hands up, "Kat the Cactus! Doesn't need anyone or anything."

Kat stopped short. "Where did you hear that name?" she asked quietly.

Patrick gave a small smile. "Your dad and I had a chat before he kicked me out yesterday. He called you his little cactus."

Kat found her indignation again and glared, "I hate when he calls me that, and I think i hate it more when _you_ call me that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't act like it, Kat!" His voice was harsh, but then he sighed. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and soothing. "I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to. I want to help. I mean, you help me out all the time, giving me a place to crash when I'm kicked out of the house, letting me borrow your car, and just listening to me vent when things get to be too much. I guess I just wanted to return the favor, and help you out when you needed it." He shrugged with this last statement, and added quietly, "I love you, you know." Even though they had finally said 'I love you' during spring break, Patrick still had a hard time using those words.

Kat obviously understood the importance of him saying those three little words. She stood for a moment looking at him, in quiet contemplation. She realized how completely and utterly wrong Blank had been. Patrick wasn't "defending his property", he was helping his girlfriend because he loved her. Finally, she took a step closer to him and said, "Just don't call me a cactus again, okay?" He nodded and pulled her in for a long, deep kiss that made her completely forget that she had ever been angry. Screw meditation, she thought, one kiss from Patrick Verona was all Kat needed to find inner peace and harmony.

* * *

Kat hopped on the back of Patrick's motorcycle and they sped off down the road. She had no idea where they were going, and she really didn't care. Patrick had asked her before they left why she suddenly wanted to take his bike, and she had answered that her dad was keeping track of the mileage on her car, making sure there were no side-trips between home and school. That was true, but honestly it wasn't the main reason she had suggested it that morning.

She loved being so close to Patrick, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist as he drove, inhaling the scent of him-the combination of gasoline, leather, aftershave, and just a hint of sweat that made her stomach do back flips. She was beginning to see why Bianca still slept in Joey's old football jersey. And why she refused to wash it.

This train of thought, however, brought her mind back to the events of the day. Cameron had said it was Bianca who turned Patrick's vague request for a rumor into the juiciest gossip of the spring. She thought about what Patrick said, and decided she couldn't be mad; after all, her sister was just trying to help. And she had to admit, that between first and third period, the student's hatred of her had shifted quite a bit. She still got dirty glances as she walked down the hall, but the profanity and projectiles had almost ceased. Only a few of the students, who knew Patrick well enough to not be afraid of him, still dared to insult her to her face. But since that was mostly the guys from auto-shop anyway, it didn't bother her too much; they were always offensive.

Kat's inner monologue made the ride go by quickly (a little too quickly, she thought wistfully) and before she knew it, they had parked and Patrick was pulling her down to their destination, which was...

"The beach?" Kat asked with a smile. "I hope you're not planning on catching my lunch, because you know I don't eat fish."

"Nothing with a face," he confirmed. "Just, trust me, huh?"

"I do," she said sincerely. He led her down to where the sand was soft and warm, then motioned for her to turn around. She had been wearing his backpack, and he now took it from her to reveal what he was carrying. He pulled out a tightly rolled-up blanket, which he smoothed out and lay on the ground. Motioning for her to sit, he then pulled out a few plastic baggies containing their lunch and joined her.

"Nothing with a face," he said again, handing her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some fresh fruit. "This was the only thing in my house that fit the description. Well, unless you wanted raw corn on the cob or uncooked ramen noodles."

Kat laughed. "This is perfect," she declared. "When did you have time to do all this?"

Patrick shrugged. He had cut his morning classes, opting instead for sneaking home to prepare lunch for the two of them. But he didn't want to tell Kat that; she hated when he skipped school. "Don't ask so many questions," he smiled, "Just enjoy the nice thing your totally awesome boyfriend did for you today."

Kat nodded in agreement and scooted closer to Patrick as they started eating their meal.


	5. I Think I Smell A Rat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You or any of the characters, settings, etc.

**A/N: **I think there's one more chapter after this, but we'll see. :) Thanks for all the reviews and everything so far!

**Chapter 5-I Think I Smell A Rat**

"We should really go," Kat said for the fourth time. They had finished their lunch and were just laying on the beach, enjoying the sunny day. Patrick's arm was wrapped around Kat, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Finally, she forced herself to actually get up. "Come on," she said. "I don't mind missing fourth period, but I have a paper due in 5th and a test in 6th. We've got to go."

Patrick groaned. "But we're having such a nice time. Why ruin that with school?"

Kat gave him her "serious student" look. "Because school is important," she said. "I wish you would take it more seriously."

Patrick stood up as she talked and started folding the blanket. "Come on, come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go. I don't know which I hate more, school, or your lectures about school." She returned his grin as they headed back towards Patrick's bike.

* * *

Back at Padua High, the other Stratford sister was missing her fourth period class as well. She was in the AV Club room with Cameron, Dawn, and Michael, plotting against Tabitha.

"Okay you guys," she started, "Part 1 of the plan worked perfectly. Everyone's terrified to say anything bad about Kat. But if we really want them to stop hating her, we need to give them someone new to hate. And Tabitha should work just perfectly. I mean, half the student body already hates her. They just need to hate her _more than Kat_."

"I don't know," said Michael cautiously, "That might be easier said than done. Kat said some pretty harsh stuff."

"Tabitha's just as rude as Kat was," Dawn said. Bianca looked at her quizzically. "I over-heard her talking to Blank this morning. His accent is so hot, by the way." Cameron gave her a hurt look, so she quickly corrected herself, "I mean, you're way cuter, and so much taller. But...accents are hot." She shrugged. Bianca and Michael both nodded in agreement.

"But what did she say?" Bianca tried getting Dawn back on topic.

"Oh yeah. Um...they were talking about Kat's video. And Blank was, like, totally yelling at her, and then she said, some stuff, and, I don't know, somehow she said that, even though she agreed with Kat, she would never be stupid enough to say it on tape."

Suddenly, Michael smiled. "Why don't we put that to the test?"

* * *

How Cameron got roped into doing the actual spying part, he had no idea. It was after school, and the hallway was empty when Cameron confronted his target. "H-hey, Tabitha," he stuttered.

"Oh," she looked at him disdainfully, "Hello. What are you doing here so late?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you about..." he glanced around, making sure no one was around. He continued in a half-whisper, "About Kat's campaign video."

Her smile faded. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Cameron." She moved to step around him, but Cameron blocked her way.

"I think you do. I mean, no one else had access to the tapes besides me. And I know I didn't do it."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Alright, fine. But it's not like you have any proof. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I mean, Kat had it coming to her, right? I just wanted to say how much I...I admired what you did."

Tabitha's ego was getting the best of her, just as Bianca had planned. She flipped her hair. "Well, it was her own fault, really. Saying all those things when she knew she was being recorded."

"So you don't agree with what she said?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Most of the students at this school are complete idiots. I bet half the kids here can barely spell their own names. But I have a little thing called diplomacy."

"So you'd only say it behind their backs!" Cameron said as if she had said something deep and profound.

"Exactly. I'm so glad we're on the same page, Cameron. I'm sure I can trust in your discretion in this matter. After all, it would be your word against mine." With that, she gave a little nod and walked off down the hall, leaving Cameron alone. As soon as she was out of sight, Bianca came bursting out of the Janitor's closet where she had been hiding.

"Cameron, you were amazing!" she gushed. "You were the best spy ever! Now all we have to do is play this over the morning announcements tomorrow, and Tabitha will be totally ruined."

"Gosh, now I feel kind of bad..." he started, but Bianca cut him off.

"Cameron, you did a nice thing for Kat today. Just focus on that."

He nodded. Then, smiling, he picked up a pen out of his front shirt pocket. "Plus I got to use the awesome spy-cam pen I got for my birthday!"

* * *

Kat was waiting in the parking lot for Bianca. Patrick was hanging out with her, leaning against her car.

"Thanks again for today," she said. "For...everything."

"You're not mad anymore that I tried to help?"

She shrugged. "I can't say I agree with _how_ you helped, but...it is nice that my car isn't covered in garbage right now."

"And you're really not going to do anything to get back at Tabitha?" he was desperate for revenge, but Kat just shrugged again.

"I don't know. I feel like she'll probably get what's coming to her. Maybe I should just take the high road."

"Oh, she'll definitely get what's coming to her," Bianca laughed. She had walked up just at the end of their conversation. Kat looked at her quizzically, but Bianca refused to say more. "Can we take Cameron home, too?" she asked instead. Kat rolled her eyes and signaled for the two sophomores to get in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Patrick, as she got into the car. He stood in the parking lot for a long minute watching her car drive off. He knew Bianca must be planning something. Whatever it was, he hoped it was good.

* * *

Kat and Patrick were on the roof during lunch the next day. Kat was grinning from ear to ear, "See, I told you Tabitha would get exactly what she deserved."

"You gotta love Karma," Patrick agreed. "And your sister's diabolical plan."

Kat nodded, and giggled, "She may be shallow and self-absorbed, but she's great for revenge."

**End Note**: **Okay, I think I suck at endings. But this felt like an ending you'd see on an actual episode, y'know? I also wanted to add a little note in here to say that, for some reason, when I imagine Cameron with a cast on his leg, the cast is hot pink. I just felt like sharing that. :) I already have an idea for the next "episode". We'll see how it turns out when I sit down to write it.**


End file.
